Versa Weekend
by BWriter11
Summary: Lloyd decides to make Phil and Pim pay by making them see what it's like to be in each others shoes again but this time Lloyd makes a mistake he doesn't realize and should turn into an interesting weekend when Phil experiences multiple point of views
1. Chapter 1 - Backstory

**Thursday night:**

On a cold fall night, Lloyd wakes up in the middle of the night and heads to the bathroom. After Lloyd walks out he goes and checks up on Phil and Pim's room because the past few days have been rough around the house. Lloyd see's that there both asleep and pulls out the wizard and decides it's a perfect time for another Versa Day and see what it's like to be in each others shoes for a Friday at school. As Lloyd hits the button on the wizard as he closed his eyes you realize he hit the multiple swap button over a 72 hour period. But for now you see the souls swapping between Phil and Pim, this weekend shall be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2 - Ohh Not Again!

**Phil's P.O.V.**

The alarm in Pim's room begins to go off as Phil rolls out her bed and has yet to realize the surprise he's about to face on this early Friday morning. Phil slips Pim's furry slippers on matching with her pink pajama pants and white t-shirt and very tiredly drags Pim's body to the bathroom to get ready for school. Phil closes the bathroom door behind him and grabs a towel from the cabinet and throws it on the floor. Phil realizes something is a bit different this morning as his chest a lot of heavier then it did late last night. Phil decides to turn the shower on but realizes another thing that is weird and that is he is now wearing a bracelet with a countdown clock on it with a timer of less than 24 hours on it. Phil quickly turns around and whips off the fog from the window because the hot water is still running and see's Pim's body in the reflection of the mirror.

 _"No...no...no...this can't be happening!"_ Phil says with Pim's squeaky voice, Phil then looks in the mirror with a shocked face... _."Oh Not Again!"_


	3. Chapter 3 - Nice to be inside you again!

**Pim's P.O.V.**

Pim opens her eyes inside Phil's body as she was awoken to a loud bang from the bathroom. Pim is mentally tired and does not want to get up for school, as she rolls over and shuts off the alarm because she woke up minutes before it went off she realized she was wearing a watch.

 _"Hmm that's weird I didn't wear a watch to bed, plus why is there a countdown clock on it?"_ Pim thinks to herself

As Pim rolls back over and realizes she needs to get up, she feels that her chest feels lighter and hair super shorter. As she sits up she realizes her room is completely different, she move the bed sheet covers over and realizes she is wearing black fleece pajamas and a white t-shirt. She did not wear that to bed

 _"Man...what the hell happened last night?"_ Before Pim gets up she has a shocked look on her face because she just realized Phil's voice just came from her body. Pim rushes to the mirror and see's Phil's body in the reflection...

 _"Here we go again...nice to be inside you again Phil!"_ Pim said with a wicked smile on her face


	4. Chapter 4 - You're gonna pay for this!

Pim continues to flex with Phil's body as his bedroom door opens and walks in Phil in Pim's body!

"What the hell did you do Pim? You're gonna pay for this!" Phil said

"What are you talking about Phil? I didn't do anything, obviously dad swapped us again because we are wearing these bracelets with a clock on it counting down." Pim said angrily

"Whatever, let's go and get ready for school." Phil says walking out

"NOT SO FAST! Umm...we are not going to school today, I sure as hell is staying in these pajamas and relaxing all day with now MY KEELY!" Pim said

Phil then laughs "What are you talking about? Keely would never skip school..."

Pim said "Yes she would because she is sick. Mom and Dad already left so might as well!"

Phil then gives Pim a look "Oh you are gonna be in so much trouble when I'm done with you!"


	5. Chapter 5 - End of being Pim

Throughout the day it was physically and mentally killing you to see Keely so beautiful in her pajamas but yet shes cuddling with your body but with Phil in it! Nothing major happened but at night you had enough! You and Pim didnt change out your clothes from this morning to fool your parents that you were sick. After dinner you both went up to each others room and layed down in Pim's bed. As you lay down, you see blue lights and the next thing you know you are back in your room and you are back in your body! Headache is finally gone and you can relax into the weekend knowing you are Phil Diffy for now...


	6. Chapter 6 - Oh man what now?

**Phil's P.O.V.**

It was Friday afternoon just got home from school and it feels lovely to be in your own body again, you didn't tell Keely about switching bodies with Pim because you wanted to keep it on the down low. It seems Pim didn't say a word to her today so we are in the clear. You wanted to go hang out with Keely tonight but she was working at the restaurant and now you have no plans, as you put your stuff down in your room you hear your front door open and it's your mother coming home from work.

Mrs. Diffy: Phil are you home?!

Phil: Yes Mom, I am.

Mrs. Diffy drops her stuff and pulls out her wizard to change her work clothes into her pajamas and robe...

Phil: The sudden change because...?

Mrs. Diffy I am going out tonight and need to take a quick power nap before i go out with your father. Here is some money and get some food, in the mean time keep an eye out for Pim.

Phil: Will do...

As Mrs. Diffy goes upstairs, Phil orders pizza to the house and waits for Pim to get home. Hours later Mr and Mrs. Diffy leave to go out for the night and leave Phil in charge as Pim just arrives home...It was an easy night Pim wasn't being annoying so I went upstairs after a couple of hours and layed down in bed for the night. As I passed out to go to sleep, I felt as in my body was flying towards the ceiling as I brazed for impact with the wall, moments later I open my eyes and I am over my house as my soul is getting dragged across town I see a soul coming in my direction heading the other way but I couldn't move my head because I was locked into place, minutes go by and I realize I am heading to Keely's house. As my soul gets towards her window I close my eyes again and everything goes black...


	7. Chapter 7 - Long day at work

**Keely's P.O.V**

Man here we another boring Friday night at work, at least I am getting payed for it. The worst part about working at this restaurant is dealing with the customers, some of them could be real nice the rest are just in a pissy mode and need to take it out on me and I don't like that at all. Man being sick all day yesterday was horrible but being with Phil was the best part but man he was acting suspicious yesterday, I felt like something new about him came out I just don't know what it was, I just wish I was with Phil right now plain and simple hopefully tomorrow.

Keely got through the long shift at work but when she got home and went to bed she didn't know what she was getting herself into the next morning...


	8. Chapter 8 - Pink Everywhere?

**Keely's P.O.V.**

As Keely wakes up from her sleep now looking up at the ceiling inside Phil's room she notices something different, the smell is different...Keely begins to question why her hair is lighter then before as she rolls over on the bed she looks at the clock and it says 7 am but notices there is clothes all over the floor.

"This isn't my room! Why am I inside Phil's room? Why can't he keep it clean in here for once?" Keely thinks to herself

She shuts the alarm off and thinks that this is one of Pim's pranks again but wants to know how she got into the Diffy's house last night...she looks down at her hand and notices she is wearing a watch and it's counting down with seventeen hours left on the clock. She then notices that she didn't wear plaid pajama pants to bed...oh no!

"Oh god what the hell happened!" Keely screams as she runs to the mirror and see's Phil's body in the reflection

"PIM WHAT DID YOU DO!" Keely screams out loud in Phil's body

 **Phil's P.O.V.**

Oh man what a rough night trying to look after Pim as Phil begins to wake up in Keely's room. Phil quickly notices that the room is surrounded by pink walls, bed comforters and even pillows. Phil realizes he is in Keely's room, questioning how he got here last night? Phil begins to get a little angry because he believes it's Pim playing games with him again he quickly gets out of bed but trips over and falls over a fluffy pink slipper as he turns back at it. Phil fell right in-front of Keely's mirror and see's hair tied up in a bun while wearing comfy pajama pants and a matching shirt.

"No...no...no...not again!" Phil says out loud as he looks at the watch on his wrist knowing Lloyd caused another versa day but how did he do it with me and Keely?

You begin to think what to do? What to do? What to do? How do you get out of this? You need to call Keely in your body...


	9. Chapter 9 - Saturday tracking down

**Phil's P.O.V.**

As you pick yourself back up from tripping on the floor you slip on Keely's slippers and frantically search for her cell phone to call your number and talk to her as soon as possible! You jump onto her bed and begin to search through her pillows and covers and finally get it as it was at the edge of her bed charging over night. You type your number into her cell phone and begin to call it, the phone continues to ring for the next minute or so and hope she picks up on the other line and moments later she finally answers...

Keely in your body: ...hello?

You: Keely is that you?

Keely: Phil?

You: Yes what the hell happened to us?

Keely: I knew something was up when I woke up with a countdown clock watch, please tell me Pim did this! How did we switch bodies?

You: You are asking the wrong person my friend, yesterday I swapped bodies with Pim

Keely: Wait you were in Pim's body yesterday? SO I was cuddling with her all day yesterday?

You: Yup...I did everything in my power to stop her but I just couldn't do it. Look I am coming over to my house...well your house to get the bottom of this.

Keely: WAIT PHIL! I know its the weekend but you just can't go out in public in my pajamas.

You: It's my body for now so I can stay comfortable as long as I want. You stay comfortable all day for all I care, see you soon...Phil.


	10. Chapter 10 - Detective Keely on the case

**Keely's P.O.V.**

 _Man what the hell is going on? I go from having a horrible day being sick yesterday got a plus for cuddling with Phil all day but found out today that Phil wasn't even inside his own body! He swapped bodies with Pim and I was really cuddling with her! I am such an idiot, I should have known something was up, Phil...Pim whoever it was, acting way to fishy and should have done something about it. Well I can do something about it now, first I got to take care of this wardrobe situation! I can't stay in my pajamas all day again!_ \- You hear Keely's voice as she's thinking in her head

Keely goes over to Phil's dresser and grabs the wizard on top and points it at herself and hits the change button and now Phil's body looks all refreshed now dressed in a pair of jeans with a flannel shirt and now ready to investigate around the Diffy house! At first she walks out of Phil's room and peeks into Pim's room just to see Pim still passed out in bed and you see the clock that it is currently 10:30 am and shake your head. Your about to close the door and you hear Lloyd behind you...

 **Lloyd:** Phil you finally care about Pim for once after spending another day in her shoes?

You slowly shut Pim's door and turn around to see Lloyd dressed with jeans on and a sweater on with a smile on his face and you flinch as Lloyd scared you a bit from behind...

 **Keely in Phil's body:** Ughh...no! Lloyd...I mean Dad can you come into my room for a second? I need to talk to you privately for a moment.

 **Lloyd:** Another father-son conversation? This should be fun!

You two walk into Phil's room you look into the hallway to make sure no one was looking and you shut the door and lock it and begin to talk to Lloyd...

 **Keely in Phil's body:** Alright Mister Diffy...

Lloyd reacts to a shocked look as Phil is calling him Mister Diffy but Keely continues to talk as Lloyd listens on..

 **Keely in Phil's body:** It may not look like it but right now I am not your son Phil inside this body. It's me Keely, myself and Phil woke up in each other's bodies and we know for a fact it wasn't any of Pim's pranks because he told me that him and Pim swapped yesterday because of you and also figured out today that I was cuddling with Pim inside Phil's body yesterday but that's besides the point! How did this happen? Why am I in your son's body?!

 **Lloyd:** Wow that's unexpected. Hmmm...let me check my wizard for a second.

Lloyd pulls out his wizard remote from his pocket and checks his settings...

 **Lloyd:** Oh shit that's why...

 **Keely in Phil's body:** What?! What did you do?

Lloyd: In the middle of the night when I swapped Phil and Pim's bodies during the middle of the night I set the swap function on weekend mode so three swaps in total will take place instead of a one day thing. So Phil must be on swap number two right now, I think he will be on swap number three tomorrow morning.

 **Keely in Phil's body:** Oh no! Is the same with Pim?

 **Lloyd:** I don't know, we got to wait and see when she wakes up.

Lloyd walks out of Phil's room in frustration and now you realize you need Phil here now and you quickly realize you have Phil's wizard, you can transfer your body to Phil's house. You pull out Phil's wizard and hit the transportation option you go through the options of Curtis, Pim and finally hit on Keely and you hit confirm to this location. Moments later your body flashes before your eyes and is right in-front of you with Phil inside wearing pajama pants with the matching shirt and slippers.

 **Keely in Phil's body:** What did I say Phil?

 **Phil in Keely's body:** Lazy day sounds good to me!

 _"Ughh...I have some explaining to do."_ as you hear Keely getting frustrated and sighing at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Flashback

**Keely's P.O.V.**

"Phil! I can't believe you, I told you if you were coming over here to at least change your outfit a bit! I have a huge closet of nice clothes and you decide to stay in my pajamas?! It's like you just rolled out of bed put on those slippers and then bam you arrived here!" With a pissed tone Keely says with Phil's body

"Ummm...that's exactly what I did, I was planning on driving here but I was writing your mother a note to leave on the dining room table that I was coming here finished the note and bam with a blink of an eye I went from your downstairs dining room to my bedroom at the Diffy household. Well MISTER DIFFY, this should be your punishment for cuddling with Pim inside my body yesterday!" Phil said with a very girly voice inside Keely's body

"I didn't know! I should have realized and even questioned it yesterday I'll give my point of view KEELY! Ready?" Keely says aggressively

We flashback to yesterday where Pim inside Phil's body and Keely are cuddling in Phil's bed and you as the audience see the third person point of view. Phil's body is cuddling with Keely watching television as Pim's body comes into the bedroom telling Pim as Phil to not do something that would ruin there relationship like your in a nightmare of a dream right now. Pim responded as Phil that "Awww little sister Pim wants to get into our business? I don't think so" Pim says as a jerk in Phil's body. Keely as a confused look on her face but quickly brushes it off as Phil as Pim gives Keely a desperate look one last time and then leaves Phil's room. We come back to current time where we return to Keely's point of view...

"Man I am so sorry Phil, should have done something. But god for bid I hope I never step into Pim's shoes one day..." Keely says as Phil

"I mean you are in mine currently, so you are closer then you think..." Phil says cocky as Keely

"Anyway how did I swap bodies again? Do you know how yet?" Phil questions

"Yes I do, I talked to Lloyd and he told me that when he swapped you and Pim during the night he accidentally hit the seventy-two hour feature so I still think you are switching bodies with one more person tomorrow..." Keely says with a sad tone

"Oh no that mean's I have to deal with this nightmare one more night? ...Wait if I swapped again does that mean Pim swapped again?" Phil questions the situation

"OH GOD, UFO'S DID THIS! SOMEONE HELP!" You both hear Pim's voice coming from her bedroom, Keely and Phil look at each other with a shocked look and rush into Pim's room. When you open the door you see Pim dressed in a pajama set and has both hands against her checks with a shocked look on her face.

"Vice Principal Neil...?" You say with Phil's mainly voice

"What happened?!" VP confirms it's him with Pim's girly voice

"Well this should be fun..." Phil says as Keely


	12. Chapter 12 - Pim Finally In Charge

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Hackett says nervously in Pim's body

Keely and Phil look at each other with a shocked look and both are quickly thinking of a way to calm Hackett down

"Uhhh...what are you talking about Pim?" Keely says as Phil trying to act dum of the situation

"JUST LOOK AT ME!" LOOK AT THIS CLOCK ON MY WRIST, WHO DID THIS?! Hackett is still freaking out

"I am looking at you Pim and you are the same as me right now enjoying this Saturday morning in our comfortable clothes!" Phil says with a cocky attitude as Keely

"I AM NOT PIM, IT'S ME VICE PRINCIPAL HACKETT!" Neil says with an aggressive tone

Hackett then lays back in bed as Pim and is playing images in his head how this happened

"I don't know what your talking about Pim, you need to go back to bed maybe your having a horrible nightmare right now..." Keely says as Phil and they both leave the room as Hackett begins to scream aliens and tries to fall back asleep.

 **Pim's P.O.V.**

We head to Vice Prinicpal Hackett's house next door where we start from Pim waking up inside Neil's body and realizing she swapped with him overnight.

 _Man ten-thirty? I must have had an awesome night's sleep last night. Why is there a big bulge in my comforter? Wait this isn't my bed! Who's room am I in? Whatever happened last night is awesome right now because it's got a nice fall breeze in the air and it feels awesome!_

Pim gets out of bed and goes to the mirror to get her hair out of a bun but then touches her head and realizes she is now bald and opens her eyes...

"Oh my god! Hackett?! How? I thought switching bodies with Phil was just a twenty-four thing, plus how did Dad swap myself and Vice Principal Hackett? Has a buff body but yet wears blue feety pajamas? Weird but really comfortable I can get used to this, Hackett better have some food in this house because I am starving..."

Pim goes into the kitchen and searches through Hacket's cabinets and finds some cereal and grabs some milk out of the refrigerator and pours it in the bowl and places it on the kitchen table with a spoon. Quickly Pim realizes a kings chair at the end of the table and has a crazy look in her eyes. Pim goes to sit down slowly and rubs her hands on the chair and begins to get comfortable in the chair...

 _Oh man, I can get used to this life for a little more then twenty-four hours. Who needs Mom? Who needs Lloyd? Who needs Curtis? And of course who needs the perfect Phil Diffy along with his 'girl' Keely? Pim Diffy taking over Vice Principal Hacket's body could be the best twenty four hours of my life!_


	13. Chapter 13 - Trying to Fix This

_Why is Hackett's life so weird but yet so awesome? Weird by believing in UFO's and crazy conspiracy theory's but yet has super comfortable clothes and furniture but get to be a king on his throne._ \- Pim thinks to herself as she eats her ceral in Neil's body

Pim looks at her wrist and see's she is wearing the swap watch and realizes the clock is counting down and has under then twelve hours left back to her normal body at the Diffy household. Pim waists little time and rushes into Neil's bedroom and logs onto his computer and investigates what he can do at her school to benefit her own good...

Back at the Diffy house, we go to the kitchen where Lloyd and Barbra are talking...

 **Lloyd:** Honey you notice anything about Phil lately?

 **Barbra:** What's wrong with him? He was a bit rude to me yesterday but that was it...

 **Lloyd:** Pim and Phil were fighting again so I decided to punish them by doing a Versa Day on them but turns out when I did it during the night I hit the 72 hour button and now Phil swapped again with Keely and most likely swapping with another person tomorrow.

 **Barbra:** LLOYD! What did I tell you with those Versa days? They don't work! They are just a tough pill to swallow and they move on with there day! But no wonder why Keely decided not to change into actual clothes when I walked by Phil's room earlier..

Meanwhile in Phil's room...

 **Keely:** PHIL! Why don't we trust try and swap back? I want to be back in my old body, plus it would be nice just to relax for the day...

 **Phil:** No can do, the wizard won't allow us with the watch on our wrists...

 **Keely:** Well your dad needs to pay for this!

They both hear mumbling from outside and see Curtis walking down the hallway reading the newspaper.

 **Phil:** We could swap my dad with Curtis

 **Keely:** NO! That would be to harsh...

Phil grabs the wizard and him and Keely peak out his bedroom door to see Barbra and Lloyd talking, Phil takes the matters into his own hands and gives them two a Versa Day of there own. Next thing you know, Lloyd and Barbra freak out that they swapped bodies as Keely and Phil enjoy the moment in each others bodies.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lloyd's Time to Suffer

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Lloyd: No...no...NO! How did this happen?!

Barbara dazes out of the loop and looks down and see's Lloyd's body and begins to freak out from the result

Barbara: Lloyd what did you do? Give me back my body!

Yes! It worked! I know dad did this all along now he's paying for it, being in Keely's body maybe isn't so bad but being swapped into Pim's body was crossing the line, it's time for him to be in a women's body for twenty-four hours...

Lloyd: I didn't do anything...wait. Phil? ...PHIL!

Phil peeks out of his room inside Keely's body and slides into the kitchen with her pajamas still on and in slippers with Keely in Phil's body right behind him

Phil as Keely: Oh yes...Mother!

Lloyd: Don't play these stupid games with me Phil, I know you did this you slumber part queen

Phil: Hey I am tired today just feeling the comfortable life...

Lloyd: Well fix this now!

Barbara: You heard your father...well mother but do it!

Keely: What are you talking about mom and dad? I didn't do anything...

Lloyd: You are going to pay for this...

Phil: Yeah sure I am...I already suffered enough these past few days


	15. Chapter 15 - Lloyd confesses

**Lloyd as Barbra:** You have suffered enough and I am sorry for that, it was supposed to be a twenty-four thing but then a malfunction happened when I was setting up the swap with the wizard?

 **Barbra as Lloyd:** Malfunction?

 **Phil as Keely:** ** _(Crossing his arms)_** Oh yeah what malfunction happened then?

 _You see the look in Phil's eyes (with Keely inside) that things are about to get interesting as she peeks her head behind Phil in her body..._

 **Lloyd as Barbra:** Well you know...the wizards happen to have malfunctions sometimes with the buttons...

 **Keely as Phil:** ...huh?

 **Lloyd as Barbra:** Alright I was half asleep! I woke up in the middle of the night clicked the Versa Day option and must have clicked the seventy-two hour button instead!

 **Phil as Keely:** Who's the sleeping beauty now?!

 **Keely as Phil:** At least I...well you look sort of fashionable today.

 **Barbra as Lloyd:** Wait so that means Phil and Pim are going to swap bodies with someone else one more time tomorrow?!


	16. Chapter 16 - Pim Making Moves

**Lloyd as Barbra:** I am afraid so...

 **Phil as Keely:** Great just great...

Keely in Phil's body realizes she has the wizard in her pocket and pulls it out and aims it at Phil

 **Keely as Phil:** That sucks but it's time to change your fashion sense...

Keely presses the button to change Phil's clothes in her body from pajamas to normal street clothes that includes jeans and a sweatshirt...

 **Phil as Keely:** What are you doing Keely?

 **Keely as Phil:** Keely? My name is Phil and I think it's time for you to head back home before your mom get suspicious of where you went...

Keely his the transport button as she transfers Phil in her body back to Keely's room at her house...

 **Barbra as Lloyd:** Nice job Keely! Finally some piece and quiet in this house...

 **Keely as Phil:** He will learn how to walk in my heals instead of my slippers now.

 **Pim's P.O.V.**

You see Pim still in Hacket's body in his house sitting on throne browsing on his computer on the school website. Pim now has the power to cancel school for Monday and is currently writing on the school website that power went down at the school and no school will happen this Monday.

 _Man this whole body switching thing is so much fun, screwing around with Phil yesterday was awesome now I am super comfortable inside Vice Principal Hacket's body sitting in a wonderful chair making moves that Hacket never would do. Lloyd was the cause of this whole versa day thing, don't know how he did it but this day can't get any better._

*KNOCK ON THE DOOR*

Pim has a concerned look on her face as she goes to the front door and opens the door to see her body with Hacket inside wearing her Care Bear pajamas with a robe on...

 **Hacket as Pim:** ALIENS! WHAT DID YOU DO?

 **Phil's P.O.V.**

 _What the heck happened with Keely? One moment I was having an awesome fashion sense in some nightwear now I am looking at her bedroom._

"Keely is that you? I'm home!" The sound of Keely's mom is coming down the hallway and into her room.

 **Mrs. T:** Where were you? One minute I saw you sleeping, a half hour later you were gone.

 **Phil as Keely:** Haha just went to Phil's house

 **Mrs. T:** Aww Phil, he's such a cute boy and perfect for you but something odd about him...


	17. Chapter 17 - Odd About Phil?

**Phil:** He's odd? What do you mean?

 **Keely's Mom:** I mean he's a nice boy and all, don't get me wrong. But there is something off about him I just don't know what. He looks like one of those boys that likes magic or something...

 **Phil:** Phil doing magic? NO! Phil is a very nice boy Mom, you should look at the positives he has? I mean...good looking obviously right?

 **Keely's Mom:** Well I hope so because you have been telling me since you met him he's very cute and want to date him.

 **Phil:** Aww really..? I MEAN yes of course Mom, I am actually hanging out with Phil today!

 **Keely's Mom:** That's great! Well have fun but I am off to work now, don't get into trouble I will see tonight when I get home!

 _Man that was a close call, I need to get back to my house some how and switch back with her. Pim and Hackett switched as well? How did dad screw all of this up? I just want to be back in my normal body..._

 **Pim's P.O.V.**

We go to Vice Principal Hackett's house where we see Pim in Hackett's body sitting down on a chair sitting like a king while both Pim and Hackett are chatting in the living room in each others bodies...

 **VPH:** Now Pim Diffy I have no clue what alien ship you came in contact with but when everything goes back to normal you will be in big BIG trouble!

 **Pim:** Trouble? What are you talking about...Pim? I am just a Vice Principal sitting comfortably in my onesie on a Saturday afternoon enjoying a nice cold cup of orange juice...

 **VPH:** I look like a fool wearing these Care Bear pajamas, switch us back Pim Diffy!

 **Pim:** PIM you think you look like a fool? (rolls her eyes) Sounds like a personal problem...Listen I have no idea what happened overnight, how it happened, who did it, or whatever but I am enjoying every second of it. I AM FINALLY IN CONTROL!

 **VPH:** Control? You can't do anything...

 **Pim:** You sure about that? Cause I have all your memories and thoughts and I even cancelled school for Monday so yes I am in control...

 **VPH:** YOU DID WHAT?

 **Pim:** Snow day sounds awesome right?

 **Meanwhile back at The Diffy House**

 **Barbara:** Lloyd you have to fix this, I can't be in your body any longer.

 **Lloyd:** Let's see if I can fix this!

Lloyd takes the wizard and presses a button, the next you know you see Lloyd and Barbara switch back to there normal bodies...

 **Lloyd:** One down and now let's see if I can end the weekend nightmare for Phil and Pim...


End file.
